


On the Burden of Heritage

by Romana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hanatamago Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romana/pseuds/Romana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sealand is accepted into a certain magical institution and Finland just has so many questions for England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Burden of Heritage

"You mean it's _real_?"

"Sure it's real." England, from Ladonia's laptop screen, didn't look up from his paperwork despite being in the middle of a videoconference. "Just because it was in a movie doesn't mean it's made up."

From the couch in Sweden's home, Finland gaped down at the computer resting on the coffee table. "But isn't Hogwarts a school for-?"

" _Magic_ , yes." interrupted England, finally looking up from his paperwork to give Finland the look of someone who has had to repeat an argument one too many times. "And before you say anything else, may I remind you that your husband's related to _Norway_?"

Finland's mouth snapped shut almost audibly, making England grin. "So I take it you got a letter, then?"

"At breakfast," nodded Finland, "we hadn't even served it when the _thing_ -" a cheerful hoot from the side, where _the thing_ in question rested on the arm of the sofa made Finland squeeze his eyes shut, as if fighting a headache. " _Messenger owl_? Just... dropped the letter in the oatmeal."

"No matter, the parchment's resistant," said England, waving a hand in the air as if dismissing the thought of their ruined breakfast as unimportant. Then, he grinned again. "So? Were you surprised?"

Finland's eye twitched. "It… Certainly left an impression, yes." And a mess at his breakfast table, too, he didn't add, diplomatically.

That only seemed to make England smile wider. "Isn't it? I was the one who suggested that method way back then, you know? Non-magicals can go to such lengths to ignore what they don't want to believe is real, letters are pointless, never mind _e-mails_ \- but try that with a bird of prey that won't leave your living room until you've replied to its message." He nodded to himself, as if approving of his own good judgement "Simple and elegant, really."

_Except for the claws ruining my couch_ , again, Finland did not add. "Well. I do agree, but about the letter-"

"Oh, right, yes. Have you replied to it yet?"

Another hoot. "Not yet," Finland sighed, looking at the bird. Sat between him and it, Sweden scratched it gently on the head. It hooted again. "We had some questions first."

"I understand," England answered with a thoughtful look. "Do try to do it soon, though. The movies did get right the part about what happens when you don't."

"Oh, lovely."

England must have caught on to his distress, as his smile softened. "Now, now, no need to look so gloomy, my good man. What were those questions, then?"

He had a laundry list of them, really, but settled on a pained, " _Sea_?"

"What about him?"

"The letter's for him, but unlike you he's not, you know-" _crazy_ "- _magically inclined_." At England's look, he elaborated. "I mean, in the movies doesn't magic manifest early? like, with accidents? the thing with the snake's glass and so on? Sea's just a normal kid." He said, looking up at his husband. Sweden nodded, shrugging a shoulder, never stopping petting their guest.

England sighed. "They're fun movies, but not documentaries. I may not recognize him as a nation, but despite what we'd both prefer, Sealand _is_ related to me. Out of all my siblings, America and Canada remain the only ones yet to manifest the skill."

_Oh God, the magic's in the eyebrows._  "Does that mean Iceland is going to start talking to trolls at some point in the future?"

"Don't ask me. Norway's magic is weird."

That was about the last thing he wanted to hear from England, but. "No way out?" Finland sighed, shoulders sagging.

"I would recommend against that," England's smile was sympathetic. "You can reject it, of course. But if he got the letter it means he _does_ have the gift, and the sooner he understands it and controls it, the less… accidents are likely to happen in the future."

Finland leaned back into the couch, sounding defeated. "All right, but. He's almost 50 years old? And not human? Won't that be a problem?"

England just shrugged. "Of course not. Half the staff and student body at Hogwarts is somewhat related to magical creatures or some sort, and just like with everything about us, it's rather a matter of maturity instead of age." And because he had spied the blue sailor hat poking out from behind Finland's couch for a while now, he added with a grin. "So, congratulations, Sealand. At 48, you are now as mature as a human pre-teen."

"You _JERK_!" Sealand's indignant face suddenly filled the entire camera. On the couch, Finland rolled his eyes heavenward, knowing full well what was coming. "I bet this is all a ruse! Just a stupid try to stop me from going to the world meetings and being recognized!"

England's smile was positively wolfish. "Oh, no, that's just a wonderful bonus to the knowledge that for the next _seven years_ you will be swallowing all you've ever said about magical creatures."

"I'll swallow nothing because magic and fairies are _NOT_ real and you're just a crazy-!"

"Oh but I would love to be there for your first day just to see your face—"

"-jerk and dumb, and stupid, and—"

"—You utter brat—"

"—And a HUGE DUMB—"

As the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the Principality of Sealand devolved into pettier and pettier insults, Finland counted to ten and turned to look at Ladonia, who stood to the side of his computer, watching the fight with curious eyes. "Lad, if you would?" he gave his youngest son a tired smile. Ladonia nodded, and immediately the call was cut.

That didn't stop Sealand's tirade. "Um," Ladonia moved towards the couch, while his brother yelled at his laptop screen that it was a _jerkity jerky jerk_ , "should I book you some flight tickets?"

" _YES_!" Answered Sealand before Finland could even open his mouth. "Do that and then find me the worst spells you can find from those books, I need to practice!"

Ladonia frowned, barely having picked up his laptop before his brother had him halfway upstairs in an angry run. "But didn't you say magic isn't real?"

"It's not but in case it IS I need to master the worst spell ever to get my revenge on that dumb—"

" _You can't kill him_!" Finland warned quickly.

"-sure, but I bet I can curse a real nasty rash to his bum if I try hard enough!"

Finland flinched at the slam of the door of the boys' room before finally settling back into the couch and then, into Sweden's side. Automatically, a big arm wrapped around his shoulders and Finland let himself be comforted by the smell and presence of his husband.

"So," he started after a moment.

"Hn," said Sweden, still petting the cheery owl.

"To summarize: England may not be _completely_ crazy because apparently non-troll magic _is_ real, our son's a wizard and now he needs to go to boarding school that up until an hour ago I was sure was not real." He looked at the clock on the wall. "And it's not even 9:30am yet."

"Still gotta cl'an up th' table, too."

"Yeah," sighed Finland, and after a moment of blessed silence, looked up at his husband. "You know, you've been extra quiet today. What's on your mind?"

"Hrm," said Sweden, ears going pink as if he had been caught doing something bad. Amused, Finland waited until his husband found his voice in a quiet, shy murmur. "…Think it's too soon to buy 'im one of thos' flyin' brooms?"

Elbows on his knees, Finland put his face to his open palms and groaned.


End file.
